Vore Movie 38
OVERVIEW This film premiered in March, 2018 and is part of the Primary Series. It stars April and features the debut of Karma, and features both women getting eaten in the same scene. STORY April and Karma return to April's apartment after soccer practice. Both are tired and sweaty, and are happy to rest and cool off on April's bed. They chit-chat, take selfies, and gossip as we get a good look at their bodies, butts, and tube-sock covered feet. Eventually, April decides to get some water and leaves Karma alone in the bedroom. That's when The Plant - which had been hiding in the bedroom - seizes the moment to surprise Karma and wrap a vine around her neck. She struggles, but soon passes out from lack of oxygen. While April's headed to the kitchen, she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and is surprised by VoreFile, who forces his way in and shoves April onto the couch. He constricts her neck and soon she is unconscious too. When she awakens, she sees her friend Karma in The Plant's jaws and she's tied up and gagged with its vines. VoreFile threatens to feed both of them to The Plant unless April orders the monster to eat Karma first. She sadly complies, and screams she's sorry as The Plant devours Karma headfirst. Little by little, Karma disappears down The Plant's throat. April's sadness turns to terror as she realizes that VoreFile had no intention of keeping her alive, and shoves April towards The Plant's mouth. The last thing April sees are her friend's socked feet as they kick their last. Soon April is the one being chomped on by The Plant's jaws and both the monster and VoreFile enjoy the sight of her tasty calves and feet flailing around while still covered in her white soccer socks. MISC This is the first double-length film, and the first to feature two girls getting eaten in the same scene. April is the first, and so far only, actress to appear in more than one numbered, Primary Series film. The other was her debut film, Vore Movie 17. The raw footage for this film is divided into six clips. The first clip features the girls hanging out up to the point where Karma is grabbed around her neck by The Plant's vine and passes out. The second clip features April getting subdued by VoreFile and the alternate/extended shots of Karma eaten at normal speed. The third clip is of Karma's feet going down with April's face right behind, the shots of April screaming while VoreFile holds her down, and the shots of April getting eaten at normal speed. The fourth clip features the B camera footage of both Karma and April getting eaten at normal speed, as well as their scream sounds being recorded. The fifth clip features all the slow motion footage of Karma being eaten and the first part of April's slow motion footage. The sixth clip features the last few minutes of slow motion footage showing April being eaten. PURCHASE AT GUMROAD: * Finished film: https://gumroad.com/l/VgBiZ * Raw footage clips 1 - 3: https://gumroad.com/l/FtUBl * Raw footage clips 4 - 6: https://gumroad.com/l/KwHlz